This invention pertains to blowers and more particularly to a blower with a clam shell housing for handling hot corrosive gases and liquids.
Furnaces, such as those used for heating residences, are sometimes equipped with exhaust blowers which draw the hot products of combustion through one or more heat exchangers and then exhaust the products of combustion to a flu or a vent. In the use of such blowers, a substantial amount of heat is scrubbed from the products of combustion so that the temperature of the products of combustion, after passing through the heat exchangers, is approximately 100.degree. F. The products of combustion contain carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, as well as corrosive substances. Furthermore, the products of combustion contain a large amount of water vapor which condense in the system and, by combining with the corrosive substances, may create a highly corrosive environment for the system including the blower. It is therefore important that such an exhaust blower be able to withstand the corrosive products of combustion as well as the acidic water which condenses from the products of combustion. Furthermore, it is important that such exhaust blowers be effectively sealed so that no gases will escape therefrom.
Prior art exhaust blowers have not been totally satisfactory. Such blowers have often included stainless steel parts to withstand the corrosive environment and furthermore have been assembled by means of threaded fasteners and the like to create a sealed blower housing. The cost of such blowers has therefore been rather prohibitive and furthermore the life of such blowers has not been altogether satisfactory.
It is therefore desired to provide an exhaust blower that is able to withstand the corrosive furnace environment. It is furthermore desired to provide such a blower which is effectively sealed to prevent escape of products of combustion from the blower and furthermore which is assembled without the use of threaded fasteners and the like.
Lastly, it is desired to provide such a blower which is constructed virtually completely out of plastic.